


Voltron One Shots

by Geek_gettin_Bi101



Series: Big Ass Book Of One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith, I'm trying to make each chapter 10 pages long so it's not too short, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pidge is a gremlin, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Tags will be added when updated, drowning lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_gettin_Bi101/pseuds/Geek_gettin_Bi101
Summary: Basically, each chapter is a different one-shot. For now, each is my own idea. But, if you have any suggestions for one-shots you want to be written, no matter how silly you think it is, you better bet your ass I will write it. I might change the ship, I won't do any ship I don't personally write. I've tried it and I couldn't put my heart in it. but, please comment any ideas you may have! I would love to hear them.





	1. Drowning In An Act

The battlefield was filled with the sounds of shouting and screams. From soldiers and citizens alike. Lance was trying his hardest to shoot the Galra brave enough to step too close to his team or trying to capture this planet's inhabitants. Which happened to be all of them. After each blast from the Blue Paladin was perched on a roof, firing his rifle, another wave of Galra hit the ground dead. 

Lance wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he wished he could be down with his team, fighting. Though the others didn’t know it, he was pretty damn good at fighting up close. Only for the sake of protecting himself like his mother had taught all of his siblings when they were just guppies. But Lance knew that if his friends saw his family secret, between the dagger-sharp teeth and nails sharp enough to cut metal, they would either run or kill him. 

Lance shuddered at the thought of his friends, his family, turning their backs on him because of the siren blood pumping through his veins. Maybe it would be best to show them hints of the scales, ease it onto them slowly, making it easy to look like nothing or a trick of the light if they had a bad reaction. Or, better yet, not to tell them at all. 

“There’s too many!” Hunk cried through the comms in their helmets, snapping Lance out of the crisis going on in his head. 

Allura shouted a multitude of profanities, “You musn’t give up hope, Paladins! Coran and I are covering the castle, but you must destroy this base. If we do this-” 

“The Galra will be weaker,” Lance yelled into his helmet, “We get it!” Allura scoffed before her line cut off, signaling that she was done talking. Lance silently cursed, but having her screaming in their ears about how they could be doing better was very distracting. 

“Way to go, Lance,” Pidge grumbled from where she was tying up Galra and electrocuting them with a sadistic grin spread across her features. 

The paladin in question rolled his eyes, watching the way the paladins on the ground were out of each other’s line of sight. What troubled Lance the most was the way the Galra seemed to be herding them. Shit! “Guys, the Galra are herdi-” Lance was cut off by a sharp pain to his head and a surprised yelp. In a flash, everything went dark. 

*** 

“Lance? Lance!” Keith was becoming frantic. His boyfriend wasn’t answering his comms, and after hearing the muffled _Clang!_ of metal against metal. Not to mention the panicked tone in Lance’s voice that only ever makes an appearance when he notices something the others don’t, “Does anyone have eyes on Lance?” 

“N-no,” Hunk warbles worriedly, “I don’t know where he is. Shiro?” Hunk sounded like he would be barfing if it wasn’t for the sounds of his gun firing rapidly at the Galra. If he was in the same situation, then the Galra had been planning something to get them away from each other. 

There was only the crackle of radio static coming from Keith’s brother, “Shiro?” 

“R-un, lea-kssh…” 

Keith blanched, that was definitely not good, “Allura! Coran! Track down Shiro and Lance!” If he wasn’t panicking before, he definitely was now. Keith know had both of his blades out, swinging them blindly. The complete opposite of the way he was taught. 

Coran’s chipper voice came through the speaker, “Already on it Number 4.” 

“Good, we have to find th-” Something sharp ran through Keith’s torso. Looking down, he noticed a short sword poking out his front. Pain exploded across his entire body. Keith coughed violently, black dots dancing in his vision until the ground came up to collide with his body. Or, maybe he fell down? 

*** 

Lance was kneeling in the dirt, soldiers surrounding him. His curly brown hair hung in messy locks in his face. Deadly blue eyes scanned around him without moving too much. All soldiers had guns trained on him, ready to shoot if he so much as breathed wrong. Or, maybe just for fun, but who could tell? 

Four sets of groans sounded next to him. Well, one was more of a hiss of profanities. Lance could guess that was likely Pidge. Lance’s heart speed up if the other paladins were here as well, then they had a slim chance of getting out. And, Lance couldn’t do what he normally did when he was alone and in a tight situation. Just the thought of using his gift in front of his friends caused bile to creep up his throat. 

“Get up,” A rough voice ordered, jarring Lance from his thoughts. A kick was sent flying out to the red paladin lying next to him. Keith didn’t move and Lance’s heart welled up with panic until Keith shakily pushed himself to his knees. 

Blood was pooling from a hole in his side, dripping to the ground. Lance almost launched forward to pull him close, only the click of guns surrounding them reminded him that he shouldn’t move. But good god, if he didn’t want to. 

A large, purple face dipped into Lance’s vision. Clawed hands gripped his chin, roughly jerking him to look into golden eyes, “When I heard Voltron was going to attack, I didn’t think it would be this fun! You guys are so vulnerable. Without your eye in the sky, you don’t stand a chance. I didn’t think you’d fall for my men leading you away, but it was almost too easy! Even more so when we knocked out your precious blue.” 

So, Lance had been right. They were being herded like sheep at a slaughterhouse. Lance growled angrily, baring his dagger-sharp teeth in warning, “Go… to Hell!” Lance was so focused on the alien in front of him, that he missed the flinch from his teammates when they caught sight of his sharp teeth, and the way Pidge’s hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously. Even the way Shiro seemed to shy away from him for a second before remembering who he was looking at. 

The female Galra snarled, digging her nails into his cheeks. The blue paladin winced but refused to cry out, lest he gave the angry purple furry the satisfaction, “You see,” The general purred, dragging her hands across his cheek and throat. Had Lance not been chained with his wrists behind his back and his ankles tied together, he would have ripped her sorry throat out with his teeth and nails, “The other generals are so boring. They always attack, but they miss the best part of bringing down a power,” She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “You break them. And I found their weakness.” 

Lance’s eyes widened in fear. She was going to attempt to break the team, _his_ team. He may not have been leader, but he’d be damned if he didn’t protect them with as much strength as he could. During her little rant, Keith had become more alert. Squirming around in an attempt to break free, “You stay away from him!” 

The Galran general, or Miss. Bitchy-face as Lance had begun to call her, turned around. Lance did not like the way she was looking at Keith, not at all. She caressed the red paladin’s cheeks softly, almost lovingly. Keith jerked away from the touch, “You know, my soldiers would _love_ to have you aboard. Especially considering you’re a half breed. I’m sure they’d have all kinds of fun with you.” 

“Stay away from him!” Shiro and Lance shouted in unison. If Shiro looked anything like Lance felt, they were both ready to rip the Galra apart. 

Miss. Bitchy-face tsked and turned her back to them, looking over the cliff at the ocean Lance hadn’t noticed before. The water was colored differently than at home, a bright red washing against the rocks only five feet below. Lance shifted nervously in the pitch black dirt, he couldn’t help but think that the planet looked like it was trying to pull a Dracula. Strangely enough, the purple-blue sky was bright, making it easy to see deep into the water, “Before you die, I want to break you. Nothing is more fun than breaking new toys. Their faces are so pitiful,” She scoffed before gesturing blindly over her shoulder, “Weight them.” 

Lance furrowed his brows. Weight them? What? A small group of the soldiers stepped forward, each with a helmet in their clawed hands. Only the blue one was missing. Each helmet was shoved unceremoniously over the head of the paladin with the coordinating color, earning some colorfully foul cursing from the lot of them. 

Lance felt something being tied to the shackles around his ankles, something heavy. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith were pulled roughly to their feet. Huge weights were tied to their legs in a similar fashion to Lance’s own. Lance tried to jerk out of the Galra's heavy grip but was rewarded with an electric jolt to his side. 

Lance watched helplessly as his friends were tossed into the churning ocean below. Despite them having their helmets on, Lance knew the amount of air would be limited to only a few hours. Lance looked up in horror, he was alone with his own realizations, “You’re going to suffocate them.” It was less of question and more of an accusation. This _monster_ was going to slowly kill his team, and she was going to _enjoy_ it. 

“Ah, yes. But, we need to break them first. They’re going to watch. You. Drown,” Lance blanched as she punctuated each word. He physically couldn’t drown, but they didn’t know that. Not the Galra. Not his team. Lance would end up watching them die instead of the other way around. 

But that left one problem. The Galra was going to make damn sure he died. And it was likely they wouldn’t leave until he did. Lance needed a way to get out of these chains, but he would need to take them by surprise. Or they could easily pick off his friends in the water. 

Lance gulped, feeling himself being hoisted into the air. He made sure to make a big show of trying to break free. All he had to do was make sure the others looked away. Then he could get out of the water without his secret being revealed. Deep down, Lance knew it was illogical, but it was the best idea he had at the moment. 

Red water surrounded him. Strangely, it was a clear color beneath the waves. Almost like the oceans back home. There were cries of surprise directly in front of him. Lance was able to see the paladins. Each were struggling against their chains, none of them had noticed his presence yet. 

He could use this, they were distracted by their own chains. If Lance could just- 

“Lance!” Hunk yelped in surprise. _Oh shit!_

That drew the attention of the others to the blue paladin in front of them. Pidge’s eyes were wide, “L-Lance? Where’s your helmet?” 

Keith was the first to understand, and Lance didn’t have to do anything. The red paladin struggled harder, “No no no no! I-you can’t…” 

Lance gulped, willing his gills to move faintly. He’d have to improvise. He gulped in as much air-filling water as possible without being detected. Then he closed his gills. 

_“Mama, what happens if my gills close when I’m underwater?” Lance’s wide, innocent eyes were watching his mother in curiosity._

_His mother hummed, “You won’t drown if that’s what you are asking. Your gills can be closed underwater, and you will begin to drown like a normal human…” Lance cringed. He’d already seen a few people drown. But he had never been strong enough to save them._

_“But,” His mother added, “Your gills will open eventually, even if you try to stop them. They will save you.”_

Lance smiled shakily at his boyfriend. Even if Lance knew he couldn’t drown, he was scared. Small bubbles were beginning to escape his clasped lips, _Look away,_ he mouthed. 

Keith was shaking his head, tears brimming in his eyes. Hunk was sobbing erratically, wasting the precious oxygen that he had. Pidge had silent tears streaming down her face, and Shiro looked shell shocked. The voices of Allura and Coran screamed through the comms, begging to know what was happening. 

Lance’s lungs began to burn with the need for oxygen, but he willed his gills to stay closed. He felt small scales close his gills. They would disappear when he took in too much water for his lungs to handle before he… died. 

Lids fell over blue orbs, he was shaking. And he was scared. His body forced him to take a breath against his will. Lance’s eyes shot open in surprise. It felt like liquid fire was pouring down his throat. Tearing into his lungs and burning his throat. 

Lance cried out into the water, writhing around in desperation. He regretted this so, so much. He only hoped the Galra would turn away, and that his friends weren’t watching. Lance pulled at the chains, god this _hurt!_

Now he understood why the people he had watched drown screamed. Why they seemed to be crying, begging for anyone, anything, to save them. Why they would jerk around in pain. 

Lance attempted to cough the water out of his body, jerking forward. Only coming back with more water than before. Someone was screaming, he was getting really light headed. Black spots danced across his vision. 

White hot pain danced across his neck, the scales covering his gills receding. The water in his lungs rushed out of his gills, but they stayed subtle. Lance’s body went ramrod straight, before forcing himself to become a dead weight in the water. He kept his blue eyes blown wide, and he could hear the Galra above leaving. 

Then his eyes rested on the four people in the water with him. Keith was screaming, begging Lance to wake up, to not _die_. Lance mentally cursed himself, of course they wouldn’t turn away. 

Lance made a silent promise to make it up to them later, but right now, he needed to focus. Lance willed his sharp claws to appear on the tips of his fingers. Twisting his wrist to get a better angle at the chains, Lance was careful not to move too much. 

There was a small crunch of metal as one of the shackles fell from his wrist, floating silently in the water. The other was the easiest, detaching from his abused wrists and floating away from the blue paladin. 

Lance made quick work of the chains around his ankles, immediately feeling lighter than before. Lance sighed in relief and watched the others with worried eyes. Keith was hunched over awkwardly, sobbing loudly. 

Lance couldn’t stop himself when he swam forward easily. None of them noticed, due to them being turned away or having their eyes closed. At this point, Lance ditched the plan. He didn’t care what the others thought of the blood in his veins. 

He reached his hands around a skillfully shatter the chains around Keith’s wrists and ankles. The sound brought the attention of the others of the merman. Keith took a moment longer before launching forward and hugging Lance tightly. 

“Lance, Lance. Oh my god! I thought you-I saw you-” 

Lance pulled him away and rested his head against Keith’s helmet, “I’m sorry I had to do that,” Keith gaped at the sound of his voice in the water, finally noticing what was going on. 

*** 

Keith was hallucinating. There was no way in Hell Lance was both alive and an actual _merman!_ That meant he was dating a real-life cryptid. 

Lance was smiling sadly, revealing dagger-sharp teeth. How had he never noticed those? His ears were finned, and blue. His ocean blue eyes seemed to be glowing, watching their reactions. His blue-scaled tail swished back and forth, scales glittering gold when the sun his it just right. His armor had been ripped off, probably from discomfort. 

Scales matching the blue of his tail speckled his body at random. There were some around his eyes and across his nose that Keith couldn’t help but find _cute._ Gills fluttered on the sides on his neck in time with the flowing fin on his back. 

“Oh, my god! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU ARE A CRYPTID!” Pidge screeched loudly. Lance hissed, fins raised in defense as he clamped his hands over his ears. 

Keith motioned for Pidge to quiet down before swimming over to help her with her shackles, “You’re explaining later. But, Jesus Christ, why didn’t you tell us?” 

“I was scared. I’ve seen what people who see people like me do. It’s not pretty,” Lance was quick to bite the chains holding Hunk and Shiro. 

Shiro nodded in understanding, “You obviously have a plan, so what is it?” 

Lance smirked dangerously, “Kill the guys that aren’t already dead when they hit the water,” Was all he said before shooting out of the water. Keith looked at his fellow paladins in confusion. That is until the first Galra landed in the water. It was the General, her neck was torn open by sharp teeth, obviously dead. 

_Well shit,_ Keith thought to himself, _Lance really wasn’t kidding._ The red paladin couldn’t wait to learn more. Maybe he could ask if there really are other cryptids, werewolves maybe? God, he loved his boyfriend.


	2. Hobbit Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has curly hair and glasses but always hides them. I know there are a few of these out there, but I don't care.

Lance was tired, which was nothing new. He’d rolled out of bed and sleepily made his way to his bathroom. He sifted through the cabinet behind his mirror. Lance sighed when he found his contact solution to be empty. He’d have to ask Allura to let him go to the space mall to get some more. For now, he would have to make do with his glasses. 

Lance yawned and pulled on a blue hoodie he’d bought at a space mall. He pushed his dark blue glasses up his nose, pulling the hood over his hair and made his way to breakfast. 

The blue paladin’s bare feet padded against the tiled floor sleepily. His curly brown hair flopped against his head in messy curls. Lance was not in the mood to do any beauty care this morning, that or he just forgot. Likely the latter. 

Sauntering into the kitchen, Lance swiped a mug and continued to make coffee. He had yet to notice the silence filling the room until he turning around. Gulping half of the steaming beverage, he noticed Pidge looking at him curiously. 

“What?” Lance asked groggily, cocking his head to the side. 

Pidge looked back down at her computer, “First of all, put on some shorts. You’re gonna kill Keith’s gay ass.” 

Lance huffed and set down his cup, lifting his sweatshirt to reveal the shorts he wore to bed, “I am wearing shorts, see!” 

Keith was blushing furiously and trying not to explode from embarrassment. Lance chuckled and leaned against the counter lazily. His face was extremely close to Keith’s, blurring his eyes into one violet orb, “If you get any redder you’re going to rival Red.” 

Pidge cackled and nudged Keith, who flinched away from Lance’s face “I’m sure Lance knows a way to make you even redder,” She taunted suggestively, ignoring the disappointed glare sent from Shiro. 

Lance yelped and backed up, “Nope, nope nope nope,” He shook his head furiously, his hood falling off his head, revealing his curly hair and blue glasses. 

Pidge gapped, taking in the glasses, freckles and… “YOU HAVE HOBBIT HAIR!” She screeched loudly. 

Shiro looked up and smirked, “And glasses!” 

“Not you too, Shiro!” Lance whined just as Keith blushed harder while forcing out, “And freckles.” 

Hunk looked up from where was cooking something and smiled kindly, “Finally. I thought I was going to have to swipe the hair straightener from you. You’re better suited with curly hair.” 

“Traitor,” Lance grumbled, but he couldn’t help the small smile. Maybe he would stop using the hair straightener, it would save him time in the morning so Allura wasn’t constantly on his tail about being late. Lance pondered this while pushing his glasses up his nose, “I ran out of contact solution and I didn’t feel like doing any beauty stuff today.” 

Allura hummed, “Why do humans try altering their features?” She not-so-whispered to Coran. 

The elder Altean only shrugged before smiling at Lance, “You should really keep your features like this, M’boy. Besides, then you won’t be late for training!” 

Lance groaned and put his head in his hands, “Oh, Dios Mio. I hate you,” Lance really didn’t like the idea of being _on time_ to training. But, that meant he could sleep in more often. Not to mention, the contacts really bothered his eyes. 

ance shrugged and glanced over at Keith, “Well, if it gets this kind of reaction out of Mullet, then Hell yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is literally only 2 pages. It's too short! But I didn't want to drag it on when it was something so small. Otherwise, it would get boring and you'd all hate me. Again, comment if you have any ideas for one-shots!! I don't only do Voltron. I'll also do Blue Exorcist, Merlin, Harry Potter, Fairytail, Percy Jackson, Marvel, Sanders Sides, there are a ton more. You can say one that you have an idea for even if it's not from one listed above. I'll likely know it, if not, I'll change it to a fandom I do. or just get my ass to read/watch it.


	3. Glitching Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was in an accident when he was 10. managing to survive, but not in one piece. basically, the Cyborg lance one shot no one wanted.

Lance remembered many things from that day so long ago. Even if most was something he would rather forget. Lance learned at a young age that the world wasn’t a bright place full of kind people and happy memories. It was a place of death and destruction, dirt and grime. 

But, the most important thing he learned? That normal days always ended in catastrophe… 

_Lance was wandering the large city, full of bright skies and even brighter smiles. His familia was walking behind him as held the hand of his older sister Veronica. They were exploring the streets of San Francisco, where their plane had landed, giving them a few hours before boarding yet another plane to San Diego to see their grandparents._

_Lance, only ten years old at the time, was looking at everything with interest. The smell of Pacific Ocean water filling up the overly energetic boy. In that moment of bliss is when it hit._

_There was a large shake in the ground, causing asphalt and buildings to bob like they were a feather in the water. Lance froze, looking around in confusion, and he wasn’t the only one. The ground was shaking, lifting chunks of cement and whole trucks off the ground like they weighed nothing._

_Lance’s father scooped him up, as well as his little brother Leo, and started sprinting. His mother was right behind him, Veronica running at her side like she was running in one of her track meets._

_Everything was shifting, glass and chunks of buildings falling to the ground and exploding in plumes of dust and rubble. A car with no passenger rammed into Lance’s father when the ground tilted. Lance was thrown many feet away, under a skyscraper filled with expensive technology._

_Lance started shaking badly, the reality of what was happening around him came crashing down, literally. Earthquake. The San Andreas fault line was shifting. The young boy looked up to see his father’s leg trapped under the car from before. Leo was crying, bleeding from a cut on his head, but otherwise unharmed. Veronica was clutching the youngest boy in her arms._

_Lance breathed a sigh of relief, they’re alright. His Mama let go of the hold she had on the twins, Ana and Carla, and ran to her husband. The ground’s shaking was growing by the second, Lance looked up at the cracking ceiling._

_The ten year old jumped to his feet shakily and bolted for the door, “Veronica!” His sister turned, spotting him running through the building’s lobby he’d managed to slide into._

_“Leave me,” Lance froze at his Papa’s words, “Take the kids and run.”_

_“No! I’m not leaving you, Carlos” His Mama scolded, trying to lift the car off the man’s leg._

_“Rosa,” Carlos gripped her arm, turning the Cuban woman’s attention to him, “Everything will be fine. I’ll get out of this and find you at a safe place.”_

_Rosa sobbed and nodded, kissing her husband’s forehead lovingly, “Papa?” Lance called, still not moving from his place under the building._

_His Papa saw the building, the crumbling slabs falling around him. He waved at him urgently, “Get out of there, Lance!”_

_Lance tried, he really did. But he’d waited too long, that was his mistake. The supports failed against the onslaught of shaking and finally gave out. Stone and metal fell around him. The heavy rocks knocked him down to the ground, blocking his family from him._

_Lance screamed as slab and stones slammed into his body, crushing his hands and caving his legs. A thick, sharp metal beam fell straight towards him, ripping through his stomach. The last thing he remembered was the horrible pain, then everything went black._

_Lance woke again when the earthquake had ended. He was so delirious that the pain didn’t register, but he could feel things. There was a heavy pressure in his abdomen, looking, he noticed the metal beam was only staying upright due to a large chunk of stone pinning and crushing his legs. His legs felt like jelly, they were numb, as well as his hands and left shoulder. The left side of his face was pressed against a cold stone. Lance sighed, thankful for the slight relief from the headache pounded against his temples._

_Lance focused on stopping his ears from ringing. The sounds of sirens and the blades of choppers were growing closer to him. Lance’s heart leapt into his throat, “H-help,” it was barely above a whisper, voice scratchy from how much dust he was inhaling. Lance coughed pitifully before taking a deep breath and screaming as loud as possible, “HELP ME!”_

_The sirens stopped, and for a horrible second he thought they would go right past him. His adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was coming to him. Strangled sobs escaped his throat. God it hurt so much!_

_“Did you hear that?” It was faint, but it was close._

_“Be quiet and listen!”_

_The voices fell into silence. Lance was gasping now, hyperventilating. He couldn’t breath, “Help!” It was strangled and he could barely tell what he was saying, but it was noise they could hear. He took a deep breath and screamed again, “I’M DOWN HERE!”_

_The sounds of rocks being moved and falling to the ground sounded from his right. Slowly, light began to filter in, sending daggers into his eyes. Lance cried out in pain and shut them tight. Footsteps, there were footsteps now._

_He opened his eyes to see a man running up to him, the man froze upon seeing the state Lance was in, “I need help in here! Paramedics!”_

_Lance sobbed with relief. The entire time, the man was speaking to him. Simple things to keep his mind off of the situation. He’d learned his name was Jackie, and that man never left his side. His family had thanked Jackie to no end, and they didn’t push him to leave the hospital._

The rest was history, aside from Jackie practically becoming a part of the family. Lance’s Papa had died during the quake. Lance didn’t take that well. The doctors had told them that Lance was living off machines, and that they had someone who could make him whole again. 

Lance became the first person to be more machine than human, but he kept it a secret. He hated when people looked at him with pity and felt sorry for him. He was alive and that’s what mattered. 

*** 

Lance sighed, walking to the bridge. Pidge had shouted over the comms at 2:00 in the morning that they needed to get their asses to the bridge by three for an unveiling of her newest “Secret Machine” that she’d finished. Lance was the last to walk through the doors, nobody pestered him about it, seeing as they were all dead on their feet. 

Hunk was seconds away from crying, Keith looked ready to murder the shortest paladin. Shiro and Allura were the only ones looking like they got a full night's sleep. Coran was moving slower but otherwise looked the same as well. 

Lance yawned, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and resting his head in the crook of his neck. Lance had barely enough time to reboot his mainframe after shutting it down last night. He tried doing so once a week so the machine parts of him wouldn’t overheat. 

Keith leaned into the cyborg’s warmth. Lance had tried keeping it a secret from the team. Coran and Keith were the only ones to know at this point. Coran found out after the fake Rover incident, the pod tipping him off. Coran had confronted him and Lance told him after multiple prying questions. 

Lance had revealed it to Keith a few weeks after they started dating. They had been downloading data from a Galra Battle Cruiser, Allura had instructed them to destroy the Galra's mainframe while they were there. They had forgotten how to do so in the heat of battle. Lance wasted no time in downloading a virus into the controls by the mainframe in the back of his neck and head. Keith had practically screamed when he saw it. 

Lance chuckled quietly at the memory before glancing up at a too-hyper Pidge, “I finally finished it! And I wanted to test it! I put a coating around the room so any tech outside this room isn’t affected!” 

“What’s it supposed to do?” Shiro asked, generally curious. Matt arched an eyebrow, looking extremely scared for what his sister made this time. 

“Who gave her caffeine?” Lance muttered, watching as Pidge was practically bouncing off the walls. 

Keith shrugged, “She has her ways of finding it.” 

“Before we begin,” Pidge exclaimed, bringing out a high-tech box, “Put any and all electronics in here! You know how I am! And Shiro, put this over your arm.” Pidge chucked a metal disc to the black paladin. Shiro turned it over curiously before attaching it to his arm and watching blue goop encase the prosthetic. 

Lance rolled his eyes, she always did this. Always forcing them to put anything that could harm her tech in the box. And each time, Lance wondered it he’d be able to crawl himself into there. At this point, nobody _brought_ anything with them, knowing they wouldn’t be able to use it. 

Pidge nodded happily when Shiro tossed his Bayard to her after looking at his newly encased arm strangely. She stuffed the box under her chair and turned to start up the machine, “If this works, we can use it to destroy Galra cruisers. It basically sends out a simple glitch that takes a few minutes for any machine to get over. It will give us enough time to destroy them and/or infiltrate!” 

Lance paled, any machine? He started backing up, now wide awake. Coran and Keith glanced at him before Coran jumped forward to shut the machine off, “Number 5, do you think we could do this somewhere else? Maybe when we’re behind a protective barrier? Just incase it ends up hurting people too!” 

Pidge shook her head, “Won’t happen!” And her hand slammed against the machine. There was a pause, Lance hoped that meant it wouldn’t work, then white-hot searing pain. 

Lance’s back arched and he screamed. His cyborg parts were glitching out, sending electricity through his body. Keith ran forward and immediately punched the screen to shut the machine off. Lance was writhing on the floor, body twisting in uncomfortable ways. 

The tech inside him broke and reformed painfully, over and over they twisted before becoming whole again. Then in stopped, it was sudden and surprising. Keith was kneeling beside him, gently holding his head in his lap. Lance sobbed, not bothering to feel embarrassed by his tears in front of his team. He didn’t care. 

“What just happened?” Hunk asked quietly, he was frozen in his spot. What had they just seen? His friend had screamed like he was in agony. What was going on? 

Coran looked up at Pidge, “Shut it down fully. Everyone, lets go to the lounge, we’ll explain.” 

After waiting for the other members of the team to leave, Keith and Coran supported Lance on either side and slowly made their way to the lounge. To no one’s surprise, the others were already sitting down and watching the three men with curiosity and worry. 

Keith helped Lance sit down before taking a seat beside the blue paladin. Lance groaned as some sparks went off in his body every few seconds. Pidge didn’t hesitate to start asking questions, “Why did you react to it? You don’t have any tech in you, and it shouldn't have affected people. Maybe it’s a genetic fluke? Or you have a miniscule amount of metal in you and that reacted to it?” 

Lance glanced over at Keith, the latter nodded. The Cuban boy sighed and stood shakily, “Remember that earthquake on the San Andreas fault eight years ago?” 

“Of course,” Hunk stated, “Who could forget it?” 

“Definitely not me,” Lance muttered before moving on, “I got trapped under a collapsed skyscraper,” There was a series of gasps from the room that Lance chose to ignore, “My left arm, shoulder, and shoulder blade were caved. I was missing an entire leg and my right hand. My other leg was shattered beyond repair. Part of my spine was just gone, and…” 

lance glanced up nervously and was met with horrified faces. Keith, who had heard the story with Coran, reached forward and gripped his hand, “A huge metal beam went straight through my torso. To dumb it down, I was missing a lot. I should have died. The hospital got one of their best medical engineers on it so I would survive. I ended up being the first human who was more machine than flesh and bone.” 

Pidge gapped, “That’s why,” She looked up at him, “How much exactly?” 

Lance scowled down at his feet, “About 64% of me is machine.” 

Pidge launched forward with Hunk, “I’m so sorry!” She shouted in his ear. 

Hunk was crying at this point, crushing his best friend, “Bro, why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped if something broke or was bothering you!” 

Lance looked at them in surprise, blue eyes scanning them for lies. But, the lie detector in his head wasn’t going off so he assumed they were telling the truth. Lance smiled, “if you don’t mind, one of the nerves in my neck has been shocking me every few seconds.” 

Pidge was quick to drag him to Green’s hanger, also known as Team Punk’s work space. She had him sat down and was helping him faster than he could say “Quiznak.” He smiled to himself, wondering why he hadn’t trusted him sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot done!   
> Yep, digging myself into an even bigger pit of insanity even though I'm practically in Wonderland at this point. it couldn't get any worse!  
> ... I can hear someone cracking their knuckles and saying, "Bitch please." to that statement.


End file.
